Teardrops
by FireDragon218
Summary: After the war, Zuko’s best friend faces the most challenging thing of her life. Accepting Zuko’s love for Katara when she has strong feelings for Zuko. Random Zutara SongFic. Review


Teardrops

Fic by: FireDragon218

Song By: Taylor Swift

Song Title: Teardrops on my guitar

Disclaimer: I don't known Avatar, Taylor Swift, or song. I only own RED! NO STEALING RED!

After the war, Zuko's best friend faces the most challenging thing of her life. Accepting Zuko's love for Katara when she has strong feelings for Zuko. Random SongFic. Review

This Fic is from the point of view of Zuko's best friend Red. It might be confusing since it's completely random from my head so if its bad then I'm ok with that. I might make another Fic for the song from Katara's POV. Enjoy

The war was over and peace was filling through the world as the Fire Nation armies and navies were pulled back and headed towards their nation under the orders of the new Fire Lord…Fire Lord Zuko. I walked through the halls of the palace where everyone was hurrying around to prepare to send out more orders that Zuko kept sending out. He was planning to make treaties with the other nations to make sure another war would not break out. He was ready to help the world rebuild everything that his father and grandfather had destroyed with the hundred-year war. The earth nation was not sure if they could to trust his word. Just as I figured word came that a water bender persuaded them. Her again.

FLASHBACK 

I had been friends with Lord Zuko since we were young. I was not able to be here for when he was banished since I was out fighting the war in one of the Earth Kingdom towns. Yes I was only around fourteen but I was one of the best fighters. Years past and I finally got word of what had happened to Zuko. My soul filled with hatred towards the Nation I was fighting for. I left the navy and left to search for Zuko.

I wandered through different towns. I started noticing wanted signs. One with general Iroh's picture upon, a masked figure, the avatar, and Zuko. I finally figured out that he would most likely be at Ba Sing Se since most refugees would be there. So I headed to the secret ferry place that I discovered from a small group of travelers.

Once I reached the city I stood in complete shock as I saw a Fire Nation flag flying high upon the walls. I wandered carefully through the city afraid of being found. That was when I saw a glimpse of Princess Azula and her two friends. They were talking with triumphant words. I caught just the words I needed. Zuko, dungeon, death. Moving quickly I began thinking of a plan as I hurried to the palace.

That night, Iroh, Zuko and I fled the city. When I spotted Zuko in his cell I felt a tear fall. I stared at the scar that his father had left on his flawless face. Melting the lock and hurried in and wrapped my arms around him. Something I had waited to do for years. As we ventured from the city general Iroh, I mean Iroh, said we should find the Avatar and join up with him so we can be on the up side of the war that should becoming to an end soon, hopefully.

I never got to join with them since part of the plan was for me to get back to the Fire Nation to cause a massive distraction so the avatar could invade. That was exactly what I did.

END OF FLASHBACK 

_Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he won't see.  
What I want and need  
And everything that we should be  
_

Zuko was standing before me with his maroon and gold robes on. He looked tired since he had been doing work all day. The position of Fire Lord was wearing him out. He still had a glad look on his face. "Another letter came today." I gave a fake happy smile. "From her again?" He nodded and yawned before he turned and walked towards his room. Once he was out of sight I sighed and walked to mine.

_I'll bet she's beautiful.  
That girl he talks about,  
and she's got everything  
that I have to live without_

I had never met the girl he was in love with. I knew she was a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe and she was best Friends with the avatar. She had long brown hair that she wore in a traditional water tribe way and had blue eyes like the ocean. All these facts I learned from Zuko.

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cuz its so damn funny  
But I can't even see  
anyone when he's with me_

She is coming to the Fire Nation to settle the treaty for the Southern Water Tribe and to see Zuko. We took a walk through the gardens where he had spent most of his days with his mother. He continued to talk about this girl… Katara. I finally caught her name. He loves her I can tell. He has never actually said the words but from all he talks and knows about her it is obvious. 

_He says he's so in love,   
he's finally got it right.  
I wonder if he knows  
he's all I think about at night._

As I lay in bed I think about things I could do to make him forget about her. I have fallen into a jealously stage. Why did he have to fall for that waterbender? What does she have that I don't. My thoughts fell on Zuko once more. I thought of his toned muscles, his raven hair, bright golden eyes, his voice. I let a sigh out knowing that all we ever will be is friends. 

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
don't know why I do._

Drew walks by me.  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly.  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

The next day was busy since Katara was arriving today. Zuko wandered by. He gave his gorgeous smile as he hurried by. He was happy today. He was ready for his love to get here. I left to my room to collect myself. My eyes were damp from my frustrated tears. I think I can't go out to see this girl since I will break in front of everyone. Then the thought of making sure she will be good for my friend comes to mind. I walked from my room out to the docks. The Flying bison had been spotted a few minutes before I each the front doors of the palace. 

_She better hold him tight,  
give him all her love,  
look in those beautiful eye  
and know she's lucky 'cuz_

Standing beside Zuko I watched the bison become larger in the air as it lowered and came closer. Glancing over I see a glitter in his eyes as he stared at the saddle on the beasts back. There she was. Dressed in blue with her braided hair flowing behind her. She was completely flawless just like Zuko was. Once the bison landed she was off and Zuko was walking towards her. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. My eyes fell to the ground as I took a deep breath knowing my chances for his love was gone. Looking back up at Katara she had the same look Zuko had in his eyes. 

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.   
_

Zuko introduced the entire group to me. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara. When he spoke her name it had a loving sound to it. I never heard his voice sound so soft before. My heart shattered at that moment. I had lost my love to a waterbender. A beautiful water bender with grace and love. All I could do was smile and stare at the girl I hated but loved for my friend.

_So I drive home one night,  
as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down  
and maybe get some sleep tonight._

Zuko and Katara had finished the Treaty and had spent most of the day together. They ate dinner together, walked through the garden hand in hand. All I could do was watch from my window as he planted a kiss upon her tan lips. I know I should not continue to dwell on a love loss but the thoughts never left my mind.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
don't know why I do._

Lying in my bed watching the sunset I heard a pair of footsteps outside in the hallway then Zuko's voice. Sitting up I listened catching the words. "I love you, Katara." Then her soft calm voice came next. "I love you to, Zuko." Silence feel then a soft whisper came as I heard the familiar footsteps fade. Sliding out of my bed I cracked open my door to see Katara watching Zuko disappear around the corner. Sighing I knew this would be my only chance. Stepping out into the hallway I watched Katara. She turned to face me and gave a smile. I glanced back at the corner of hall before back at Katara. She could read my thoughts I think since her smile faded, as she looked away that was when I spoke up. "Hold him tight, cherish those beautiful eyes and known you're lucky." Turning I stepped back into my room as I heard my name. "You love him don't you, Red." I didn't turn around as tears formed. "As a friend." It the only thing I could say through my tight throat as I shut the door of my room. It was like shutting the door on my heart. 

_He's the time taken up,   
but there's never enough.  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

I hope you like it. Review Plz!


End file.
